


The Bar Scene

by Oilux



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Meeting, Omegaverse, a random one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 09:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oilux/pseuds/Oilux
Summary: Lance was hanging out with friends when he noticed an omega being harassed, and what kind of alpha would he be if he didn't help out?





	The Bar Scene

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on a whim.

Pidge grabbed two mugs of beer, bringing them back to the table. Bars weren’t her scene, nor where they Hunk’s, but somehow Lance had convinced them to go, and here they were. At least Lance was happy, clutching the beer mug with both hands as he looked around the bar. Pidge sipped at her soda, nudging Lance with her foot.

“Did you seriously drag us out here just to watch you pick up guys?” Pidge rolled her eyes at the disbelieving, sarcastic scoff that Lance let out. She hated how confident he was acting, the heady alpha smell starting to bother her beta nose. From the look on Hunk’s face, it was starting to bother him as well. 

“Ah, let the man have his fun, Pidge!” Hunk sipped at his beer, making a face. “Oh, man, I do not like beer. Why did I order this?” 

“I don’t know, why did you order it?” Lance teased, leaning forward on the table. “You guys are such downers, why did you come out with me?” 

“Because when you go out alone you always manage to get punched in the face.” Pidge deadpanned, drinking her soda. “Like the last time we went out and you said ‘I’m going to go and confront this very mean guy who’s harassing someone.’”

“I was completely justified in that and you know it.” Lance argued. “You would have done the same thing.”

“I wouldn’t have ran headfirst into the situation and gotten myself punched, that’s for sure.” Hunk shook his head. “It was nice of you though.”

“Damn right it was nice of me.” Lance laughed a little. His cheeks were flushed from the beer, and a large grin on his face. “Oh, guys look they have karaoke.” 

Hunk gasped, grabbing Pidge’s arm and shaking her lightly, obviously excited. Pidge groaned, letting her head fall forward to hit the table with a soft but clear ‘thunk’ on the hardwood. Hunk continued to lightly shake Pidge, before moving out of the booth and dragging Pidge with him.

“I wonder if they have ABBA songs.” Lance heard Hunk say, and he heard the resulting groan Pidge. Lance barely stifled the laughter that spilled from his lips.

Lance glanced around the bar, placing his beer to the side so he wouldn’t lose his head. The bar wasn’t packed, but it wasn’t slow. People milled about, talking loudly to each other, messing with the karaoke machine, getting drinks from the bar. Lance enjoyed the regular evenings out, when they would drink a couple beers and spend time together. Lance loved spending time with his friends, out with them doing whatever, but he liked this more than anything else, because he could sit at the table and people watch, and wonder exactly they were doing at a bar at night.

“Mama Mia! How I really know! My, my, how can I resist you!” Hunk’s voice shot out over the speakers, and Lance nearly choked on his next sip of beer. He could just barely hear Pidge singing along with Hunk, and when he looked over, she was standing up on stage, slumped over and looking like she would rather be anywhere else.

Lance pulled out his phone and snapped a few photos of the pair on stage, immediately posting it to his Instagram before Pidge could see it and take it down. Later she would probably go and hack into his account to take it down, but for the moment it could be posted where everyone could see it.

“Yes, I’ve been brokenhearted! Blue, since the day we parted.” Whoever said Hunk didn’t have any showmanship was a goddamn liar, because Lance could see it right then and there as he posed on stage. 

“Why, why, did I ever let you go?” Pidge, meanwhile, was hardly even singing, just standing on stage with Hunk as she sung her part. Lance laughed, not wanting to drink anymore if it meant he might forget this moment.

As he thought of it, he realized that his beer was too low for his liking. One more couldn’t hurt, and Lance slid with ease out of the booth and towards the bar. Easily, he made his way to the counter, resting his arms on it and waited for the bartender to have a free moment. He glanced around at some of the people with a bit of nosy curiosity.

There were couples talking, some people all on their own, a couple people on dates. Lance glanced to his left, eyes falling on a man with somewhat long black hair, strangely styled in a mullet. He was staring at the wood of the bar with a scowl, lips pressed into a tight line, hair falling just long enough to cover his eyes. 

There was a man standing next to him, taller, leaning against the counter with a sly smirk. It was obvious to Lance, and to everyone who could see, that the black haired man was uncomfortable, and yet no one moved to help. 

“What can I get you?” The bartender was suddenly there, snatching Lance’s attention just as the man placed his hand on the black haired man’s shoulder. 

“Um, two bottles of beer, any kind.” Lance looked back at the pair. The hand was no longer on the shoulder, and the man sitting was turned away, obviously uncomfortable. Lance placed a twenty on the counter as soon as the two bottles of beer were placed in front of him. “Thanks, man.”

Lance took a deep breath, steeling himself. It was no different from being himself in his high school play, when he had to be someone else. With steady steps, he walked past a couple people, interrupting the talking duo with a bright smile to the one sitting, and placed the beer down.

“Hey, babe, sorry I’m late.” He gave a side eyed look to the stranger, wrapping his arm around the one who thought a mullet was a good hair style. The immediate slightly sweet scent of the desert and Earth washed over Lance. An omega, easy to recognize. “Who’s this?”

“Excuse me, we were having a conversation.” The other man had a strange accent, but Lance wasn’t pulled away just yet by Mr. Mullet, and tightened his arm a bit more around the other.

“Don’t try to hit on my omega, man. Guys like you are the reason my omega hates walking home alone from work.” Lance spat the words, unable to help himself. “Babe, c’mon, I got us a booth in the back.”

Mr. Mullet didn’t protest, and Lance gestured with his hands to the other man in a typical ‘I’m watching you’ gesture. Lance led the stranger back to the booth, sliding in after the other, a heavy sigh of relief passing his lips.

“You okay, man? You didn’t seem like you liked that guy.” Lance set the beer to the side, it didn’t seem as appealing as before.

“I didn’t need your help with that.” The man crossed his arms, all but pouting as he looked at Lance. Lance’s scent had fallen over the man from the simple contact they shared, and Lance thought it was a nice addition to the scent the omega already carried. He smelled of dust and earth after the rain settled. 

“I’m sure you didn’t.” Lance shook his head. “You seemed to be handling it super well, actually. Must have been the way he was leaving you alone that let me know that.”

“I’m not your omega, you idiot.” The man looked at him, and Lance was shocked for a moment as he met the other’s gaze, startling purple eyes staring back at him. Even with his face warped in a scowl, Lance still thought that he looked gorgeous.

“Lance, who’s this?” Pidge walked up, sliding into the opposite side of the booth. “We’ve talked to you about picking up guys at bars.”

“You do this a lot, then?” Mr. Mullet scoffed a little. “Should have figured.”

“Aren’t you a ray of sunshine?” Pidge asked. “I’m Pidge, and that’s Lance, since he probably introduced himself as something stupid, and Hunk is around here somewhere.”

“Wow, Pidge, I have  _ great _ lines thank you very much.” Lance was genuinely offended. He turned the stranger. “Hey, you know what this shirt is made out of? Boyfriend material.”

He laughed at his own joke, surprised a bit when a bright blush crossed the stranger's face, even as he turned his gaze to the table and away from Lance. 

“I’m Keith.” Eventually the stranger muttered out, arms still crossed across his chest. “What kind of name is Pidge?”

“Who still has a mullet nowadays?” Pidge shot back without missing a beat. Keith scowled, frowning down at the table. Pidge took a long sip of her soda, not apologizing or taking her words back. 

“Seriously, where’s Hunk?” Lance asked, glancing around the bar. It had grown slightly more crowded, but not crowded enough for Lance to feel the need to leave.

“He’s been crowned ‘King of Karaoke’ and is getting his picture hung up on the wall.” Pidge gestured vaguely with her hand. Sure enough, Hunk was surrounded by other people, laughing as he got his picture taken next to the karaoke machine. 

“Wow.” Lance laughed. “I’m going to get some water, does anyone want anything while I’m up?”

Receiving slowly shaking heads as a no, Lance stood, stretching out his shoulders. Before he got a few steps away, he felt a presence behind him. Keith had stood up to follow him, nearly pressing against his back. When Lance looked back at him, Keith scowled, shoving his hands into the pocket of his red jacket.

“Shut up.” He said before Lance could open even open his mouth. “I just don’t want that guy coming back to bother me.”

“Right.” Lance nodded slightly, smirking slightly. “You just want to stay around my ruggedly good looks, don’t you? It’s okay to admit.” 

“Shut up.” Keith snapped, averting his gaze. He kept his arms crossed, and Lance was starting to wonder if it was a trademark look for the other. “I’m going to go sit back down.”

Lance reached out, snatching Keith’s hand before the other could get away. He blamed his alpha instincts, for not wanting to leave the other alone if he could help it, to protect Keith. Keith didn’t seem to mind, and Lance dragged him up to the bar before the other could try to escape. 

“Can I get a cup of water?” Lance asked, getting the bartender’s attention. Once he had that, he turned to Keith. “Do you want anything? Something to eat? My treat.”

Keith shook his head, pressing closer to Lance as the bar got busier. Lance could almost feel the anxiety radiating off the omega, and gave his hand a light squeeze. Pidge could get the same way in some social situations. 

With his glass of water, Lance led Keith back to the booth, which now housed a beaming Hunk, allowing Keith to slide in first before sitting down himself. 

“Dude, new friend. I’m Hunk.” Hunk offered his much larger hand for Keith to shake. Lance could only hope that one day he could have the same amount of friendliness and energy that Hunk had.

“Guys, it’s getting late, and I have a test tomorrow in biology.” Pidge glanced down at her smartwatch. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Lance drank a couple frantic gulps of his water before he slid out of his booth, glancing back to make sure Keith was still there. People were just starting to really file into the bar, making them all happy to be leaving when they did.

“Do you need a ride? I can call you an Uber or something.” Lance said to Keith, waving goodbye to Hunk and Pidge as they piled into Hunk’s beat up old Subaru. He had affectionately started calling it ‘Yellow’ because of the horrish lemon color it was.

“I’m fine, I have my bike.” Keith gestured over to a motorcycle, and Lance paused for a moment as he could only think to himself,  _ that’s hot. _

“Awesome.” Lance managed to say. “Um, well tonight was really nice, if you want to maybe meet up again sometime?”

Lance hadn’t fumbled over his words so badly since he was in highschool trying to talk to the girls he liked. Keith watched him struggle, a very small smile coming to his face as Lance finally stopped trying to talk.

“Sure.” Keith walked over to his bike, and Lance followed him like a pup, unable to help himself. Keith unstrapped his helmet, putting it over his head. “Give me your phone.”

Lance fished it out of his pocket without hesitation, handing it over to Keith. The omega took it between his fingers, and Lance almost laughed when he saw that they were fingerless gloves, but managed to hold back. 

“Text me.” Lance was given his phone back, and Keith swung his leg over onto his bike, starting it up with a roar.

Lance nearly dropped his phone as Keith took off, the engine of his car still able to be heard nearly a block away. He looked down at his phone, watching the screen dim slightly in the dark light, and saw a new contact added to his phone.

Lance slid his phone back into his pocket, heading over to his car. First thing in the morning he was sending a text message to Keith, that was for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to have multiple chapters, but then I got distracted writing a whole other new klance thing and I realized this could stand alone. 
> 
> Don't forget to comment below! Oh, and check out my [tumblr](oilux.tumblr.com) for more updates!


End file.
